Aphrodisiac Insanity
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: James was attempting to make his friend Kendall to be his. Sadly Kendall doesn't give in that easily, and then he gave him a drink, However it backfired. One-shot.


Ciaossu Rushers!

This story was inspired through a supernatural doujinshi I've found in Pixiv. It's kinda fun reading the comic then my brain hatch an idea. After this, I'll continue writing the long-fic I'm working on.

Anyways, I don't own Big Time Rush, Although I want too. Hehe :D

"Logan" is James

* * *

**Title:** Aphrodisiac Insanity

**Summary:** James was attempting to make his friend Kendall to be his. Sadly Kendall doesn't give in that easily, and then he gave him a drink, However it backfired.

**Rating:** M

James was pinned down by Kendall with the blonde's hand on his neck pinning him down the bed, James had his hand on Kendall's chest attempting to push him away yet Kendall had his other hand on James' hand stopping him from pushing him away.

"Damn it, Schmidt! Get your ass off me!" James bellows at Kendall, Making Kendall's grip on James' neck tighter making the brown-haired adult hiss in pain.

"Uhh…I don't think so Logie bear," Kendall smirks seductively as he leans closer to James. "You've denied me for too long, It's about time to make you mine~" Kendall playfully licks at James' outer ear lobe making James shiver; he tries to resist Kendall sexual attempts and get some help yet he was overwhelmed by his adult teenage hormones.

_'FUCK THIS SHIT!?'_ James yelled angrily in his mind.

_Few Hours Later…_

James was in his apartment on an unknown location. It wasn't much of an apartment but it was a mansion it was a large room with beige wallpaper with burgundy stripes, Elegant carpeting on the middle, Oakwood cabinets gilled with Wine glasses and any other fine china, Red-velvet sofa. James was in the living room along with his newly captured prey: Kendall Francis Schmidt in his hands: A young innocent guy with dirty blonde hair, with delicious milk chocolate skin. While wearing a blue green cress-cross jacket, black t-shirt, denim jeans, black socks and shoes. He had him tied him from a rope above him and tied his hands on midair. James was pouring wine to a glass, he settles down the wine on the table as he grabs the wine glass-filled wine, he swirled the glass and took a few gulps of the wine.

Kendall did nothing but stare at the mastermind behind his capture, "What do you…want with…me?" Kendall asks with ragged breathes since he has been hanging on the rope with some of his blood traveling down from his arms making him slightly light-headed.

James settles down the wine glass on a nearby table. "Well, if you must know it's pretty simple." James simply said taking a few steps closer to a dangling Kendall. "I want you to be mine," admitted by a brown-haired adult cutely with his signature smile.

Kendall was deadpanned after hearing James' stupid reason; He replies James' stupid reason by kicking James' on the chin, James lands on the hardwood floor with thud, and a hand rubbing on his newly ache chin. "You butt! You kidnapped me in the middle of a show just to tell me that I want to give up my virginity to my best friend who purposefully kidnapped me and pretended to be sick!?" The blonde bellows at James stupid pathetic excuse me.

James manages to recover from the blow on where Kendall hit him, He breaks the silent when James starts with a chuckle and turned into menacing and disturbing laugh which makes Kendall a bit uncomfortable, "Now, you're just plain teasing Kenny…" James stood up as he walks slowly to Kendall.

Hearing the word Kenny just makes him uncomfortable, "Stop calling me 'Kenny' you pervert!"

Then James slings around Kendall's waist and his other hand underneath Kendall's chin. "You acting all tough and cold towards me just make me want you more," The brown haired purred as he licks on Kendall's cheek. The blonde jerks away from James' tongue yet he had his grip on Kendall's hip tighter.

"James David Maslow, if you don't release me right now, I'll call the police for sexual harassment." The blonde adult warned his older friend.

James pouts like a little kid, "Party Pooper," don't want to be turned in the big house. James grabs a knife from his pocket and then cuts the rope that keeps Kendall from dangling. Then Kendall lands on his butt. "Oww…"

James puts the knife back into his pocket. "Kendall, if you want to call Carlos and Logan and tell them you're alright, Come with me to my room." James wags his finger to signal him to follow him.

_Inside a bedroom_

Kendall did contact Carlos and Logan did tell them that he was with James and hanged with him. Yet he was pinned down by James and began stripping him, He removed his jacket, rip his black t-shirt to half, and his jeans unzipped. James nibbles on the exposed neck and licks on the trails up to Kendall's left nipple.

"Kendall…" James moans as he looks at Kendall, who has a serious face with a raised eyebrow.

"You really know on how to piss a man off now you do?" Kendall spats at James.

"You love me don't you?"

"Why would I love a pervert; who kidnaps me in the middle of the show?!"

"I've asked you nicely but you've forced my hand…" He tires as he grabs something from his black jacket. Then brings out a test tube filled with a pink bubbly chemical, "When I drink this Aphrodisiac this should make you moan for me every time." James stated his plan to make Kendall moan for him. Kendall narrows his eyes on the bubbling test tube. The blonde grabs the bubbling test tube from James' hand and then gulps it down through his throat; he has the urged to throw up since he finds it super gross like bitter vegetables with pungent after taste.

"Oh shit~" James mumbles, as he puts his fingers on Kendall. "You idiot, you have no fucking idea on what you did?!" James shakes Kendall and shoved his fingers in the blonde man's mouth.

Then Kendall felt his vision getting blurry and then everything went unsavory and went black. Then he can feel shaking. He slowly opens his eyes it was James. "Kendall, You okay-" In Kendall's vision, James' face turned to Logan Henderson in an instant. "Kendall, you okay buddy?" Logan (James) asked with concern to his friend.

Kendall didn't react on what happened, he can feel his groin getting hard and then he can see Logan's quaff is as perfect as ever, HE didn't care if James is there that the aphrodisiacs just messed him up, HE wants Logan NOW. Kendall blushes madly, "Lo-Logan…"

Kendall tackles "Logan" on the bed and pinned his wrists down the bed, "Kendall what are you-" Logan was interrupted when Kendall kisses him deeply. The blonde moves his tongue inside "Logan's" mouth and began dancing inside making a battle for dominance, in James' mind was in bliss with Kendall dominating him but something isn't right about him, Like as if there is something that he couldn't figure out. Kendall pulls away from James with tracing saliva from both of their mouths.

"Kendall what are you-" "Logan" asked as he felt something warm in his cheek, Kendall was licking his cheek and he proceeded to "Logan's" neck and gave it a small bite making him moan in pain and pleasure, Logan (James) tries to shove him away with his freehand but he pinned his wrist pinned down. "S-Stop it, Ah… Please…I…can't take it…" Logan (James) tries to reason Kendall to stop him, yet the pleasure overflows inside his body. _'I remember, I don't want being submissive…'_

"I said stop IT!?" Logan (James) pushes Kendall's face with his hand, away from him.

"Oh, I get it now…."

"Logan" was panting for his life after being submerged in Kendall's ecstatic licks and bites, what he didn't notice is when Kendall ties "Logan's" hands with his red handkerchief, he applies a final knot on his snake knot on "Logan's" hands.

Logan (James) felt his world gone black, seeing Kendall tying his hand. "Uhh… What are you doing?" Logan (James) dares to ask Kendall for innocent yet dark smile.

"Don't tell me you don't know Logie bear? I'm trying to do a bondage you want..." Kendall smiles and the thought that he was planning to do bondage or more of a master/slave thing. The thought of this is making James pissed off. Then he pinned "Logan" on the bed and continues pleasuring "Logan". "After this, I will fuck you so hard, that you won't walk for a week and make you mine." Kendall winks sexily as he continues to pleasure him.

"Logan" has enough to be dominated by Kendall for one day, so he swiftly hits Kendall's leg who's supporting his body on top of him. Kendall narrows his eyes at "Logan" as if he anticipates his next move so he pins "Logan" on the bed. "Logan" hissed on the pain after being pinned down to the bed and having difficulty to breathe with a pillow on his face.

"The more you resists, the more I get fired up and motivate that sweet ass of yours," Kendall whispers at "Logan" sexily.

In James' thought, _'Damn it, Schmidt. When this brouhaha is over, I will kick your ass!' _He bellows inside his mind.

"Please Kenny, I don't want my virginity to be taken," "Logan" begged the blonde man to give him mercy with a dash of puppy dog eyes with real tears. Kendall narrows his eyes skeptically, feels something suspicious. Kendall threw "Logan's" on the bed. The smart boy hissed in pain as he saw Kendall undoing his jeans and then brings out a belt from his pants.

"Fine, I was planning to fuck you raw, but I can't let you do that with that big mouth of yours…" Kendall proves his point as he straightens his belt planning to shut him up.

"Logan" was silent for a bit, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, I WAS BEGGING YOU TO STOP IT AND YET YOU PLAN TO FUCK ME ANYWAYS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" "Logan" yells at the blonde man for being a heartless piece of shit. After a few minutes of struggling, Kendall finally has "Logan" on the palm of his hands after putting the belt on his mouth.

"Logan…" He leans close at "Logan's" back as he starts unzipping "Logan's" pants as he hands digs underneath "Logan's" underwear, making him moan as he felt something powerful on his "part". HE was panting for his life when Kendall starts to stroke him. He can feel he was getting close, yet James doesn't want his virginity taken yet. "Logan" kicks Kendall on the chin as he knees at Kendall's stomach, He jumps off his bed and ran away.

Kendall recovers from "Logan's" blow, as he tries to stand up. "So that's how it is huh?" He said to himself as he wipes the blood off from mouth. "I swear this to you; Logan Philip Henderson. You Will **Be Mine.**" Kendall declares in pride with his eye turns to green filled with Love, Lust and Revenge.

Meanwhile, Logan and Carlos are chilling in Carlos house. Carlos was contacting James and/or Kendall on his iPhone, while Logan was giving Carlos' dog: Sydney a belly rub, which she moves her leg in delight.

"Damn it," Carlos sighs in defeat, putting the iPhone down on the table.

Logan notices Carlos' frustration, "Still no answer?"

"Yeah," He slumps on the couch with Logan.

Then they heard the door opening on the back door, to which they both responded they stood and dashed at the kitchen back door then they saw something…inappropriate.

"GUYS, I need your help!" It was James; with a black T-shirt torn into two exposing his washboard abs, his hands tied with a red handkerchief and a belt dangling on his neck, his jeans unzipped; showing his black underwear.

"Seriously dude," Carlos cover Logan's eyes, "Get some clothes on! Are you attracting fan or something?" The Latino asks sarcastically, making James irritated and irritable.

"If you could just shut up and listen for a second." The brown-haired adult yelled a bit, requesting his friend to shut up. "You have no idea what's happening…" James looks at his side finding Logan poking at his face and unknotting the red handkerchief on his neck.

"Were you rape or something?" Logan asks while undoing the knot on his neck.

"You could say something like that…" James muttered, feeling that something bad might happen.

Then they heard a door slams open, "LOGAN!?" A loud voice fill in the air making James froze in fear. _'Holy shit! This is bad!'_

The smart boy looks behind, "Kendall? What does he want with me?" He wonders about Kendall sudden show up.

Kendall steps in the kitchen with a glaring look on his face with two things on his hand, a rope on his left hand and four handcuffs on his right arm. "You've made a big mistake for leaving me Logan," He says darkly with the things on his hand gripping it hard. Then he turned seeing two Logans in front of him. One who was near him and another was the one he tied with his red handkerchief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHY THEY ARE TWO LOGANS IN HERE?!" Kendall bellows seeing two Logans together. Carlos and Logan don't know what's happening but they narrowed his eyes on James who had Logan on near him. The blonde man smirks evilly which he made Logan and James swallows their spit hard. Feeling somewhat scared about Kendall's evil plot and Carlos is the only clueless one.

_To be continue?_

* * *

After every update for A Certain Epic Silvergun, I'll do a request for any of you guys, I only do one-shots and slash fics. M/M pairings, Bromances, Fluff fics are accepted. I don't do Heterosexual relationships.

Please Review :D


End file.
